barbielintdfandomcom-20200215-history
Transcript: Reunion Show
(Opening Theme) Randy Bravo: You watched their triams, --It was showing when Barbie got her driver's licence-- Randy Bravo: And tragities, --It was showing when Barbie, Stacie and Chelsea was making spaghetti-- Randy Bravo: A season of back-stabbing intrig and passion, drama not sold seperately. Now, let's get the dish on everybody's favorite dolls, I'm Randy Bravo and this is the Barbie Life in the Dreamhouse Reunion show! Barbie! Rrraquelle! Ryan! And Ken! --When the camera pointed at Ken, Ryan looked at the camera and showed-off his muscles and he kissed his muscles and Ken punched him with his elbows-- Randy Bravo: So Barbie, Raquelle's none-stop scemming must drive you up the wall, ha? Barbie: There's no scemming Randy, (laughs) but things sure are more interesting when Raquelle's around Randy Bravo: If by interesting, you mean, hilarious! --Then the camera switched to the T.V and in the T.V. Barbie was putting her hands in the cement on the sidewalk-- Barbie: Oh! Thank you to all my fans! What an amazing honor! Raquelle: Yes! Thank you to all my fans too! The honor is- Fans of Barbie: Eeee! Barbie! --Then the crowd ran over Raquelle and Raquelle's head was stuck in the cement and the camera switched to the reunion show-- Raquelle: Boring! Why I'd even agree to do a second-rate show like this? Randy Bravo: Ah, you begged us to come on to promote you're new book. --Raquelle went close to the camera showing her new book-- Raquelle: It's called Rrrrraquelle! The story of me! As told by me! And you lucky people, there's an audience give away! Hit it Ryan! --And Ryan was putting Raquelle's books in a slingshot and pulled the rubber string and the books flew towards the audience-- Audience: Ow! Ow! Ow my eye! Randy Bravo: This season featured plenty of Ken-Ryan fireworks. When it comes to Barbie, both dudes just had to be the alpha doll. --The camera switched to the T.V again-- Ken & Ryan: What are you doing here? Petsitting. No I'm petsitting. Stop saying everything I say! --Both dudes fight in a vent and the bottom part of the vent broke and they fell to Barbie's closet and Ken's sherbit landed on Ryan's head and then they both fight again on Barbie's frontyard-- Ryan: Not the face! --Then Ryan carried Ken and used his head to ring the doorbell and Chelsea answered the door-- Ryan & Ken: I'm taking Barbie to the Malibu Galla Ball. Chelsea: She's at a photo shoot in Rio. The ball is next Saturday. --Then Chelsea slamed the door and Ryan dropped Ken on purpoise and the camera switched to the reunion show again-- Randy Bravo: Awkward! Ken: Move over! Ryan: No! You move over! --The both dudes fight with their backs then they fell on the floor-- Randy Bravo: Anyway, we saw again, and again this season that Ken will do anything for his lady. --Then the camera switched to the T.V. and in the T.V. Barbie was very sick-- Skipper: Can I get you anything Barbie? Barbie: Ugh, I could sure use some lightly chilled flavored mineral water please. Aah! --Then a hook with a bottle of water bumped into Barbie-- Barbie: Really Skipper? --Then the hook was really a long hook that Skipper was holding from outside-- Ken: Huh! My poor sick angel! --Then Ken brought her everything she need as fast as he could-- Barbie: Oh Ken, that was so sweet of you! But aren't you afraid of plastic pocks? Ken: Anything for you Barbie, besides what's the worse that could happen? --Then Ken caught Barbie's plastic pocks-- Ken: The worse that could happen is spending all day with you! Sweet! --Then the camera switched to the reunion show-- Randy Bravo & Audience: Aaaaw! Randy Bravo: There you have it folks! True doll love! Raquelle & Ryan: Booo! Boooo! --Barbie and Ken was hugging each other on the couch while Raquelle & Ryan was saying "boo"-- Randy Bravo: And if you thought this season was cray-cray, next season we take this show on the road to, Paris! --Then everyone from the Barbie Life in the Dreamhouse, season 1 was wearing a french hat and the backround was in Paris. Ryan was showing off his muscles, Raquelle was flirting other guys in Paris, Skipper was taking pictures, Stacie was looking around the place, Barbie was holding a bag of french bread, Ken was pretending that he is a mime, Nikki was reading a magazine about Paris and Teresa was pointing at something and smiling-- Chelsea: Ulala! Trae shik! --Then the backround of Paris was really a wodden wall and it fell down right after Chelsea was finished talking and behind the wall was Tawny reading a magazine and the shlondpufa was on the couch and when the wall fell down everyone was surprised exept Teresa, she keeps on smiling-- Raquelle: I'll be in my dressing room. Barbie: See you next season everybody!